


Cupcakes

by InterruptingMoose



Series: Random Michifer Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bad Cooking, Bad Writing, Cooking Lessons, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm also bad at writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael take a cooking class together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

"What are we supposed to do?" Michael asked, turning the bag of flour over in his hands. He and Lucifer had decided to take a cooking class together, they were making some kind of fancy cake.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Lucifer admitted, grinning. "Okay, so… I think we put this in this bowl, and… tada!" Lucifer yelled, looking proud of himself.

"We have a bowl of flour." Michael said and was rewarded with Lucifer flicking said flour in his face.

Michael retaliated this by throwing a larger amount of flour in his boyfriend's face and this continued for a short while, which resulted in the two men giggling uncontrollably, covered head to toe in the white powder.

"What happened over here?" The teacher, Becky, asked, assessing them.

"Uh…" Lucifer paused, still giggling while Michael was hiding his face in the crook of his neck, also giggling.

"T-the flour f-fell over." Lucifer lied, struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, well, we better get some more!" Becky said and the two boys nodded.

"It fell." Michael quoted, as soon as Becky was out of earshot and Lucifer shrugged, giggling.

……………

Okay, so they weren't making cakes, apparently, they were making cupcakes. Lucifer iced one which he was. Quite proud of, it was just 'M + L' written on it, and it was inside a heart.

He then went on to draw a certain part of the male body on another cupcake, smirking as he did so.

Once they cupcakes were finished, Lucifer and Michael sat down, the flour cleaned up as much as it could be. 

Lucifer fed Michael one of the cupcakes, which basically meant that he shoved the cupcake in Michael's face, coating his mouth and nose in icing.

Lucifer wore a smug smile until Michael smeared the icing of another cupcake all over Lucifer's face.

"Do I look delicious?" Lucifer asked, licking the icing on his lips.

"Very." Michael replied, pulling him into a very messy kiss. "These cupcakes, however, do not."


End file.
